Le couple désastreux
by Ilunae
Summary: Plusieurs couples s'étaient formés dans la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Seroroki, Kirimina, Tsuchako et Momojirou.

* * *

Plusieurs couples s'étaient formés dans la classe A. Certains semblaient être une évidence. D'autres avaient été plutôt inattendus. Il y avait le couple tout mignon qui s'encourageait tout le temps pendant les exercices d'entraînement.

"Bravo Tsuyu, pour ce beau match ! Tu leur en a mis plein la vue !"

"Merci Ochako-chan ! Bon courage pour ton match ! Je suis sûre que ton équipe va gagner ! Tu es la meilleure !"

"Pas si sûre ! Parce que Yaomomo est dans l'autre équipe et, c'est elle la meilleure !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Jirou-san !" dit Yaoyorozu dont les joues étaient devenues rouge. "Je ne suis pas si douée que ça !"

"Mais si Yaoyorozu-san, tu est très douée ! J'ai hâte de me battre contre toi ! Ça va être un beau match !"

"Tu vois, Yaomomo ! Tout le monde t'aime !"

Le couple complètement improbable mais qui semblait fonctionnait d'une certaine façon.

"Vas-y ! Refais ça avec la voix de Kacchan !"

Shinsou soupira. Il avait déjà expliqué à Kaminari plusieurs fois que son modulateur de voix était un outil de travail et non pas un jouet. Il ne devrait donc pas l'utiliser en dehors des entraînements.

Après, cela faisait plaisir à Kaminari et, il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui dire non.

"Bon très bien !" fit Shinsou en réglant son modulateur de voix. "Kaminari est mon meilleur ami et, il deviendra un grand héro !"

"Ahaha ! Super ! Maintenant avec la voix de Todoroki !"

Ceux qui étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils n'étaient plus tous seuls dans la pièce.

"Je t'adore tellement ma Mina ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie !"

"Oh ! Eijirou ! C'est tellement adorable ! Moi aussi, je t'adore !"

"Ils ont pas fini !"

"Les cours vont bientôt commencer !" les informa Iida. "Retournez à vos places, s'il vous plaît !"

Le couple ne l'entendit pas et continua de s'envoyer des mots d'amour devant toute la classe. Il y avait aussi ceux qui tentaient de s'entraider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

"Très bien, Sero ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu n'as pas compris pendant les cours, aujourd'hui !"

Son petit ami sortit tous ses cahiers pour les déposer sur la table où ils devaient étudier. Il les ouvrit et les montra à Todoroki.

"Tout ça !"

Todoroki regarda tous les cahiers. Ils allaient encore avoir du boulot pour la soirée. Puis, il y avait les désastres ambulants de la classe qui passaient plus leur temps à crier qu'autre chose.

"C'est pas possible d'être buté à ce point !"

"Arrête de crier !" cria Izuku à l'intention de Katsuki. "Je te te dis que j'ai raison !"

"C'est pas vrai !" fit Uraraka avant de soupirer. "Voilà qu'ils remettent ça !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore, cette fois ?"

"Combien vous voulez parier qu'ils s'engueulent pour une raison stupide ?" demanda Kaminari affalé sur le canapé.

"Allons du calme !" dit Iida en se rapprochant d'Izuku. "Vous n'allez pas vous battre !"

"Je me calmerais quand Kacchan aura reconnu que j'ai raison !"

"Bah, ça risque pas d'arriver ! Parce que c'est moi qui ai raison !"

"Non, c'est moi !"

"Foutu Deku ! Je t'ai dis que c'est moi qui t'aimais le plus !"

"Non c'est moi qui t'aime le plus, Kacchan ! Rien ne peut surpasser mon amour pour toi !"

"C'est pour ça qu'ils se battent ?" demanda Kirishima en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

"Je vous l'avez dit que c'était pour une raison stupide !" dit Kaminari qui s'était relevé et avait sorti pour filmer la scène.

"J'ai des tonnes de notes sur toi Kacchan ! Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?"

"Non mais, ça fait des années que je te supportes toi et tes jérémiades !"

"Je t'admire depuis toujours ! Et ça, malgré ton sale caractère !"

"J'ai traversé toute la ville pour t'acheter une figurine d'All Might ! Ça prouve bien que c'est moi qui t'aime le plus !"

"Oh ! Et moi, j'ai déjà frappé All Might pour toi ! Et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire !"

"Ah ! Et bien moi, je promets de m'occuper de ta mère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !"

"Waaaa ! Kacchan !" cria Izuku en pleurant avant de se jeter dans les bras de Katsuki.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
